


Midnight Kisses

by goodfairyofny



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Happy New Year!, I think there are holes in this story but I'm on my second glass of champagne so whatever, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodfairyofny/pseuds/goodfairyofny
Summary: Rita drinks a lot of champagne while she waits for midnight.
Relationships: Rita Mordio/Raven
Kudos: 3





	Midnight Kisses

Rita Mordio hated formal occasions. Unfortunately, having a princess for a best friend and ~~being in love with~~ crushing on an Imperial Knights captain made it impossible to avoid. She had been dodging parties for awhile now, but something about the new year felt hopeful and right. So when Estelle invited her, she graciously sucked it up and found a dress that made her look fabulous. At twenty years old, Rita was a little bit longer in the legs and a bit curvier - not freaking _Judith_ curvy, but who the hell was? So the long, slim, strapless black dress was the perfect choice to hopefully make her _crush’s_ eyes pop out of his head. Her hair was much longer now, and she pulled as much of it as she could off of her neck into a loose bun. She had been sipping champagne and scanning the room for what felt like hours and probably was, yet she still hadn’t found him. She was starting to feel way too full of bubbles and her head was beginning to swim as she stared into a group of knights at the back of the room. Many were wearing orange accents on their suits, which is why she was certain he would be nearby. She jumped slightly as Judith asked into her ear “he knows you’re coming, doesn’t he?” Rita nodded. “Estelle said she mentioned it. That doesn’t mean he is, though.” She was starting to doubt everything that she has assumed true up to this point. The two of them had been slowly working up to this since the spirit conversion. He had gone back to the knights as a way of avoiding a lengthy prison sentence. Every time she saw him it felt like something was going to finally happen between them, and then he would get called away on empire business, or she was chicken out and make excuses to leave the castle. At the beginning of the year, he began sending her letters. Sometimes she replied, but even if she didn’t they kept coming. She was certain he wasn’t joking around, and his most recent letter had been… well, it wasn’t suitable for polite company, so it was a good thing she had never given any thought to “proper” behavior. Between the champagne and thinking of what he last wrote to her, she was starting to tingle in places that also were not suitable for polite company. Rita giggled at her stupid, swimmy thoughts. “Is something funny?” Judith asked curiously. “Noooo,” Rita insisted, still laughing and knowing she shouldn’t be. “Hmm, alright. You should come and join the others. No sense in not having a good time while you wait, right?” Rita nodded and accepted Judith’s hand, allowing her to lead her through the crowd to where the rest of Brave Vesperia was congregated together. The boys had all taken turns dancing with Estelle. Rita was only interested in dancing with one idiot tonight. She wondered who Estelle would end up choosing to be close to at midnight. Rita felt her stomach flutter, grabbing Estelle’s wrist to get her attention. “Hey, what time is it?” she asked desperately. Estelle smiled happily and pointed to a huge countdown clock on the front wall. _Oh right. Way to be dumb and drunk, Rita._ It was 11:58 pm. Rita took a frantic look around the room. She vaguely heard Yuri ask Estelle to dance and her enthusiastic response, followed by Flynn asking Judith. Karol and Nan had already split off from the main group. That left Rita alone and a little bit tipsy, standing in the middle of the castle ballroom. 

A gentle hand spun her around then, and he took her hand in his, bringing his lips to her knuckles. “You look stunning tonight, darling. Would you allow me the pleasure of dancing with you?” Rita was pretty sure she’d stopped breathing, and those tingles she’d felt earlier were back in full force, along with the butterflies. She tried to think of something the fancy nobles he lived among would say. “That would please me, captain.” He grinned down at her as she took him in, slender in his expensive suit, accented in purple, standing out from his brigade. Once she was in his arms, she realized that the rest of the room was counting down already, and then his lips were on hers and she could think of nothing and everything and how lucky she was that he wanted her too. When the others all broke apart and rushed outside for the fireworks, he took her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction. “Let’s get out of here,” he said with a smile, and they ran through the halls laughing, pausing once in awhile to kiss around dark corners as he led her to his room. Sneaking out with him felt magical, like they were deciding their own fate and breaking whatever rules were in the way of doing things their way. They spent their first night together, kissing and laughing and touching. As the sun began to come up through the window, she caressed his chest gently, allowing her fingers to settle over his heart. “What will you do now?” he asked. “You know what I want,” he murmured honestly as she met his eyes. “I wasn’t sure if you meant what you said,” she said softly. “But if you did… I’m in.” He smiled down at her happily. “I’ll have your things brought over as soon as possible.” Rita smiled, then blushed deeply as she responded. “Shouldn’t be a difficult task. Everything is already packed.” Raven let out a delighted laugh before bringing his lips back to hers. Living with this perfect girl who never failed to surprise him would bring joy to his life at the castle.


End file.
